Sayu
by Irinaa27
Summary: Karena matanya selalu sayu sehingga tak ada yang bisa menebaknya. Bahkan saat ia menghadapi cobaan yang sulit sekalipun. / #BBBBlackWeek — Day 4 — Nikahan Mantan


"Aku baru tau kamu suka ke minuman kafe, Ice."

"Kalau pengen aja, baru beli."

"Dan … aku juga baru tau kamu suka kopi, Ice."

"Memangnya Kak Taufan gak suka kopi?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya tau."

"Terus?"

"Suka minum kopi kok suka ngantuk?"

"Ya, gimana lagi?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ice…"

"Ya?"

"Ku dengar mantanmu mau nikah loh."

 _SPRUUUUTTT!_

 _ **—Sayu—**_

 _Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy hanya milik Monsta_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Typo, siblings!BoBoiBoyElemental, humor nyelip sana-sini, AU, 20 y.o!BoBoiBoy, a little bit drama**_

 _Genre: Family, humor_

 _Rating: T_

 _#BBBBlackWeek_

 _Day 4 — Nikahan Mantan_

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 _ **—Sayu—**_

Tangan Taufan bergerak mengelap genangan air di atas meja makan dengan telaten. Ice mengamatinya sambil menopang dagu.

"Aku tau kamu kaget, Ice."

"Tapi lain kali gak usah nyemburin kopimu itu."

Setelah selesai, kain lap yang digunakan itu dicuci Taufan.

"Kakak."

"Ya?" balas Taufan seraya menggantungkan kain lap itu kembali ke tempatnya. Ia kembali duduk di depan Ice setelahnya.

Dibandingkan dengan wajah Taufan yang selalu berseri-seri, Ice selalu memasang ekspresi mengantuk. Itu selalu membuatnya tampak suram setiap saat dan Taufan tau itu.

Tapi, kali ini, aura suram dari Ice terasa jelas.

"Kakak tau dari mana?" tanya Ice seraya menyeruput kopinya kembali.

Taufan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tau apanya?"

Ice memutar bola matanya mendapati kakak kembar di hadapannya ini pura-pura bodoh — atau mungkin memang bodoh.

"Yang tadi kakak bilang itu loh."

"Ohh, mantan kamu mau nikah?"

Ice langsung memelototi Taufan begitu ia selesai bicara. "Jangan sebut-sebut kek."

"Kenapa? Emangnya kamu belom _move on_ dari man—"

"Kak Taufan!"

Taufan tertawa melihat Ice yang cemberut sambil menatapnya jengkel. Menurutnya, ekspresi kekesalan seseorang merupakan sebuah hiburan.

Jahat kamu, Taufan.

"Iya, iya, Ice. Aku tau dari si Thorn," lanjut Taufan. "Dia kan temennya."

Ice mengangguk pelan mendengar jawaban dari Taufan. Ia kembali menyeruput kopinya.

Taufan bangkit dari duduknya. Tampak hendak pergi.

"Kalau mau tahu lebih lanjut, tanya anaknya sana," ujarnya. Ia meraih _skateboard_ nya lalu berjalan ke ambang pintu.

"Mau ke mana, kak?" tanya Ice seraya mengamati kegiatan Taufan.

Laki-laki dengan warna mata yang hampir sama dengan Ice itu memasang cengiran lebar. "Jalan-jalan."

Setelah itu, ia menuju ke pintu depan rumah — dengan _skateboard_.

Dari ruang makan, dapat terdengar teriakan teguran dari Gempa sedangkan Taufan hanya menjawab setengah-setengah lalu berlalu pergi.

Ice tetap duduk di dapur. Menikmati kopi susunya sembari merenung. Kembali teringat dengan mantannya setelah melupakannya selama sekian tahun.

 ** _—Sayu—_**

"Kak Ice…"

Tengah malam. Di luar sana hujan lebat. Petir menyambar-nyambar. Bunyinya bagaikan ratusan gendang yang ditabuh.

Ice seharusnya tengah tertidur nyenyak sekarang. Namun, kedatangan Thorn ke kamarnya membuat laki-laki malas itu kembali terjaga.

"Ada apa, Thorn?" tanya Ice pada Thorn yang ada di ambang pintunya.

"Mau tidur bareng…"

"Hah?!"

Ice melotot. Yang benar saja? Seorang laki-laki berumur dua puluh tahun meminta salah satu kakak kembarnya tidur bersama.

Kalau mereka masih anak-anak — atau mungkin remaja, masih okelah. Sekarang mereka sudah dewasa, _bro_. Ya kali.

"Thorn, kita udah umur dua puluh—"

"Tapi aku gak bisa tiduuurr!"

Ice menghela nafas kasar.

Ya sudah lah. Demi adik tercinta.

Ice menggeser badannya dari ambang pintu. Membiarkan Thorn masuk lalu menutup pintunya.

Dengan cekatan, Ice meraih tempat tidur lipat lalu menggelarnya di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Tuh. Tidur di sana."

Thorn tersenyum gembira.

Begitulah dua pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun tidur bersama.

Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak ya. Kita tidak mau membuat _rating fanfiction_ ini menjadi M kan?

 ** _—Sayu—_**

"Thorn."

"Eh? Kak Ice belom tidur?"

Ya, setelah Thorn masuk ke kamarnya, Ice tidak bisa tidur. Sama sekali.

Salah siapa? Thorn.

Lagipula, mana bisa ia tidur jika teringat ada pemuda seumuran dirinya tidur satu kamar?

Salah siapa, kawan-kawan? Thorn.

Ice mendengus sebal.

"Thorn diundang ke nikahannya si…?"

Laki-laki bermata biru sayu itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Enggan menyebutkan nama sang wanita.

"Ah, si—!"

"Ssstt!"

Ice segera mengubah posisi berbaringnya menghadap Thorn. Ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir.

Thorn memasang wajah bingungnya. Sekarang ia lebih mirip anak kecil yang diberikan soal matematika SMA.

"Jangan sebut namanya!" bisik Ice.

Mulut Thorn membulat lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, kak. Bulan depan," jawab Thorn.

Ice diam sejanak. Setelah itu, ia kembali mengubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi Thorn.

Thorn — yang sama sekali gak ada peka-pekanya — menganggap Ice sudah mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Ia menggumamkan ucapan selamat malam lalu memejamkan matanya. Tidur dengan nyenyak di atas kasur lipat itu tak lama kemudian.

Laki-laki tukang tidur kita kali ini tidak bisa tertidur. Ya, si tukang tidur tidak bisa tidur.

Rasanya seperti tukang jahit yang tidak menjahit.

Mungkin, untuk pertama kalinya, Ice merasa sangat lelah. Ia ingin tidur, tapi tak bisa.

Hatinya terusik. Tak tenang.

Rasanya … berat.

 ** _—Sayu—_**

Laki-laki bermata hijau itu menatap dirinya sendiri di kaca. Ia terlihat dewasa dalam balutan jas hitam dan jam tangan.

"Thorn."

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Thorn berbalik. Ia mendapati kakak kembarnya yang kelima itu berdiri di ambang pintunya yang terbuka. Tampak menguap lebar.

"Kenapa, kak?"

Kedua mata Ice tampak sayu seperti biasanya. Thorn tak habis pikir. Padahal Ice bisa menghabiskan setengah hari hanya untuk tidur. Tapi ia selalu tak bersemangat, terlalu santai, dan tampak suram.

"Sudah mau pergi ya?"

Thorn mengangguk. Ia membenarkan letak jasnya.

"Tempatnya cukup jauh. Jadi harus berangkat pagian, kak." Tangan kanannya meraih kunci mobil dan kunci rumah lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam kantong.

Ice mengangguk pelan menanggapi jawaban Thorn.

Thorn mengangkat alisnya melihat kakak kembarnya itu. Wajah polosnya seakan-akan berkata bahwa ia tidak mengerti kenapa Ice menghampirinya.

Kamu gak peka, Thorn.

"Sampaikan … salamku buat dia ya."

Thorn yang tengah merogoh-rogoh laci terhenti kegiatannya. Ia melirik Ice sejenak. Keheningan tercipta di antara keduanya.

Beberapa detik keheningan, Thorn mengangguk. "Oke, kak. Thorn sampaikan."

Ice tertunduk sejenak. Entah apa yang ada dipikirkannya.

"Makasih."

Setelah menggumamkan satu patah kata itu, ia berbalik meninggalkan kamar Thorn.

Sampai saat ini, tak ada yang bisa menebak jalan pikiran Ice. Tak ada.

Matanya akan selalu sayu.

 _ **—Sayu—**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Haloo! Irinaa di sini!_ ( )ﾉ

 _Sepertinya ini fanfiction paling pendek yang pernah Irinaa publish di FFn? I don't know. Rasanya kalau panjang gimana juga sih. /helehbilangajakepepet_

 _Semoga kalian suka fanfiction pendek ini._ (ＴＴ)

 _Anyway, terima kasih telah membaca cerita Irinaa!_ ･ᴗ･

 _Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!_ ()/

 _—_

 _Follow Irinaa on:_

 _Facebook: Irinaa Kiya_

 _Wattpad: @eskrimlalala_

 _Twitter: @irinaa_kiya_

(ε*)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **—Sayu—**_

"Ice."

"Ya?"

"Kamu lagi ngapain?"

"Kakak gak ngeliat aku lagi ngapain?"

"Kakak ngeliat sih. Cuma…"

"Cuma apa?"

"Kamu ngapain duduk merenung di dalam kulkas, Ice?"

"Kakak sendiri ngapain?"

"Kakak mau ambil daging sama sayuran buat makan malam…"

"Ambillah."

"…Serius deh, Ice. Kamu ngapain di dalam kulkas?"

"Adem."

" _Gusti_ …"


End file.
